


In Your World

by originofabsolution



Category: Muse (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Belldom - Freeform, Dom is an alien-human hybrid, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-05
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 19:36:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 7,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4275438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/originofabsolution/pseuds/originofabsolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalypse-Belldom. Conspiracy Theory kills off all life on earth other than Matt, who knew what would happen but no one listened. He is alone on earth. Until he meets an alien-human hybrid visiting earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Some called me crazy, others said I was insane. None believed what I said. Nor did they care for my words. Nobody would listen, I hoped that somebody would see sense. But no. They all laughed at me, clapped me on the back, saying how they envy a mind like mine always making jokes. It was never a joke, nothing what I said was a joke. Their denial is what resulted in them falling six feet under.  **  
**

 

Who would listen to someone like me. I was a scientist who worked in a lab, looking at everything from mangled corpses to an envelope you sent to your mother. See, I wasn’t your usual scientist, I worked for the Government of the United States of America. I had the position of taking evidence from individuals who suspected something about the government. Those who believed they were up to something. I took care of those guys. When I say take care of them I mean putting them in the morgue and setting up a scene of a false murder. Like throwing them off a building or something. Truth is I hated my job. I was one of those nutjobs who suspected and believed. **  
**

 

Look where that got me, in London, England. Not the London you may expect though. Nobody's here anymore. No one walks the streets. No one takes pictures of the landmarks. No one speaks. This is the Apocalypse that everyone joked about. Not with burning buildings and fire in the sky though. It was not the sun blowing up that caused the death of everybody on this planet. It was exactly what I suspected from the beginning. One of their crazy schemes. This device was a military weapon, controlled the weather and could manipulate the minds of millions. It’s name was HAARP. This word right here was the last thing the billions of poor souls saw in action. I saw it happen too. From my titanium chamber inside my house. Made especially for that moment in time. **  
**

 

I looked through my specially adapted window as the event took place. Every colour of lightning filled the sky, thunder crashed repetitively. Rain filled the river within seconds. It bursts its banks like a tsunami, traveling at such speed that the people on the streets had no chance of escape. This catastrophic weather continued for a minute or so. Then a massive crowd of the whole population of the city was in the square in front of my house staring at a flying object. I know this thing to be a drone. The crowd looks possessed. Suddenly there is a high pitched screeching and I cover my ears. I watch the people hold their heads in pain, they all judder around. Then they stop, in sync they all fall to the floor and the drone self destructs.  **  
**

 

This was it, the end of the world.  I thought. But no, it was the end of the human race. The world was still in good shape ready for another form of life to evolve and ruin it once and for all. 


	2. Chapter 1

The pyramids of Cydonia are extremely visible tonight. There must be some life out there somewhere. I have searched the whole of the city in the last 6 days since the event. Now I sit in my room glaring through my telescope at the region of Mars called Cydonia. I’ve always thought there is life out there. Maybe there is a community of zetas on that planet. Or other

extra-terrestrial beings. It would be amazing to see one in front of my own eyes. It would be nice to see anyone actually. **  
**

 

I get up from my seat, put on my shoes and go out of the door into the silence that is London. Somehow the electricity cables didn’t react to the waves that were sent. So I have a working TV, DVD player, games console etc. I stroll down the streets that used to be packed to the point that you had to walk on the road. I get to my destination. A small shop on the corner that sells music and DVDs. I open the door and the bell chimes. I walk over to the back of the room, filled with shelves of old and new vinyl records. My fingers flip through them, noticing many that I have in my collection at home. I pick out a few that look interesting and take them to the counter. I know that I could just walk out of any shop with whatever I want without paying, but I place a small amount by the till anyway.  **  
**

 

Next I go to Greggs, a small cafe with cakes and pastries. The cabinets with the sausage rolls are still hot. I take three and a loaf of fresh bread. I go sit on a bench by the Thames and watch the flowing polluted water whilst eating one of the sausage rolls. Normally if you sat here you would hear birds squawking and see some flies hovering around the unemptied bin. But even the animals were killed and now officially extinct. I wonder if anyone else could see what was going to happen and is living alone like me. Wondering the exact same thing.  **  
**

 

Soon I finish my snack and wipe the crumbs off my shirt as I stand. I glance at my watch  11:47pm it reads. I yawn and decide to head back to my house to check my telescope once more then rest. 

-

The next day I wake to a car alarm going off, immediately I think someone is out there. So I jump out of bed and run to the window on the other side of my house, next to the car park. I look out of it hopefully. The lights of the car are still flashing. No signs of life.  Must be an after effect or something.  I think.

The next week goes exactly the same, each day the car alarm would go off, waking me up. I would go check through the window like the days before. Be dissapointed then go into the city for the day. I could go anywhere, even into Buckingham Palace, I could jump on the Queen’s bed. Wear her crown and bathe in the crown jewels. But I always end up going to the same shops and sitting on that bench by the Thames. It’s almost as if I don’t have any control of my movements, just idly floating around. I hope this isn’t another after effect. I hope that thing blew up in flames and is gone forever. 

-

It has been 27 days since the event and i’m still doing the same things. But today, I feel like going somewhere different, even if it’s a shop on the other side of town. I don’t care, i’m bored and have nothing else to do. Nothing special has happened other than the car alarm which I am going to smash if it doesn’t shut up soon. Nothing in the sky has changed, the pyramids still stand.

I wash my face over with some water and brush my teeth. I look in the mirror at a face. I jump back and fall on the floor at the sight. It had been so long since I had seen a face. I slowly stand up and go back to the mirror. I start to talk to the man in the mirror, he doesn’t reply, he just mimics my movements. I move around quickly and he still manages to do exactly as I do. I stand still and look straight into the eyes of the man. 

“Speak to me you bastard!” I shout, angry, upset and confused all at the same time. I punch the mirror, hitting the man in the face. It shatters into pieces, though some stays on the wall where it originally was. The man is still there in the glass he still stays silent. All anger drains out of me. Tears start to run down my cheeks.

** “Please” I stutter as I sink down to the floor, leaning against my bath, sobbing.   
**


	3. Chapter 2

Later on that day when I had calmed down and swore never to talk to that man again, I sit on my sofa, sipping a cup of tea. How British of me. Flicking through the channels on my tv. Each station has the same message.  ITV- No Connection Please come back later. BBC1-No Connection Please come back later. Sky1-No Connection Please come back later.

So I press the buttons, selecting my recorded shows. I have many movies recorded, all the re-runs of ‘Friends’, every episode of ‘The Office’ and some nature documentaries.(How did they get on there?) **  
**

 

Remembering my earlier thoughts I turn off the tv and put on my coat and shoes to go to the other side of town. I lock my door and go to my car at the back of the house in the car park. I love the way my blue 1962 Ford Thunderbird looks in this bright sunny weather. It makes it shine. I got this car with the money I made at my job throughout my 9 years there. Yes, I definitely got paid more than I was meant to.  **  
**

 

I put my key in the lock and turn it. I open the door and at that moment the car alarm goes off on the shitty car a few spaces away. I sigh loudly and grind my teeth together. I shut my door and walk round to the boot of the car, I open it and get out a baseball bat that has been stored in there since I was 24. (Only three years ago when I got the car.) I shut the boot and hold the bat with both hands. I take a run up and smash the window of the car.Then I whack all over the bonnet, denting it. After 5 long minutes of intense car smashing, I find the source of the bleeping and I destroy it. **  
**

 

Proud of my work, I run a hand through my now damp with sweat hair. I place the bat back in the boot of my car and sit at the wheel. I take a few deep breaths and turn the key, pushing down the accelerator, revving the motor a few times. Taking in the brilliant sound. I switch on the air conditioning to cool me down and I turn on the CD player. Killing In The Name starts quietly, I turn up the volume and soon I am shooting down the empty streets of London. The sound of the engine echoing off the buildings and the blaring music making the ground shake.  This is more like it!  I think. 

-

Soon after my trip around the whole of the city I park my car outside Topman. I thought  Why not? I haven’t been here for a while.  So I get out of my car, lock it and walk inside the building, I browse through the whole shop picking out whatever catches my eye. It must have been a hour until I had found everything in the shop that I like. I pile all the clothes onto my arms, the pile is so big that it covers my face and I can’t see where I am going. Somehow I make my way to the changing rooms to try on the many items. I hang all the items up on a large rail stretching around the large area which I have chosen. (Thankfully there is no mirrors in this room, that man seems to be in all of them.)  I spend ages trying on all the different t-shirts and jeans. I am in the middle of testing a pair of black glittery jeans by lunging around the room. 

** “Oh shit, sorry man, I didn’t mean to intrude” I look at the door at the sound of a voice. There stands a man with blond hair covering his eyes walking backwards out of the room. ANOTHER PERSON, SOMEONE SURVIVED!    
**


	4. Chapter 3

 

“No, it’s fine, come back.” I urge him to come back to talk.

“Nah I’d rather not invade your privacy” he shuts the door, I hear his footsteps walking away. NO he can’t go! I jump over all the scattered clothing on the floor, open the door and sprint down the corridor after him.

“WAIT!” I shout after him. He turns around

“What do you want?” he says calmly

“I just wanted to talk with you.” I say putting my hands on my knees, looking at the floor panting.

“About what?” he asks

“Well y’know, how did you survive?”

“Survive what?” he asks. Is he pulling my leg or does he really not know what happened? I look up at his face. He is a little taller than me and fully… black…. eyes. Like no white at all, just black. I stand mouth wide open taking in the features of his face. His skin is tinted pale blue, his hair is dirty blond and flows over his ears. Those eyes… woah, unbelieveable. They may be fully black but they shine.

 

“What are you staring at?” he asks, his mouth quirking up into a smirk. Small lines gathering around the corner of his lips.

“Uh- Well.. umm” I stutter.

“I know these are pretty weird right” he points to his eyes.

“What are you?” I ask, more curious than I have ever been in my life.

“I am an alien-human hybrid” he says naturally. My mouth literally dropped to the floor like a cartoon character. I am speechless….  “My father, an alien, captured a human from earth, my mother. He was supposed to torture her for information about the alien’s most prized possession which was lost to the humans. But instead they fell in love and eventually made me. My father got demoted from his position on the ship and my mother was forced to come back to earth. He gives me presents and cards to give her every year when I come here to visit her.” he explains.

“Woah” I carry on looking at him immensely intrigued.

 

“So where is everyone? It’s awfully quiet.” he asks

“Um, everyone is kinda dead… the apocalypse happened and as far as I know i’m the only one left…”

“What happened?” he looks shocked.

“The government in America built a thing that could control the weather and people’s minds, they set it off at a risky amount of power and everyone died.” I explain, still mesmerized.

“I knew they were up to something last time I visited.” he sighs. My happiness literally went through the roof right then. I found a living person, he is real, this guy is an alien-human hybrid who actually believes the theories and is pretty good looking. I feel like skipping around the shop, setting off a firework and giving him a hug. “So how did you survive then?” he asks.

 

I tell basically my whole life story until now. I even mentioned that bastard in the mirror.

“-and you are the first living thing I have found since.” I finish. He looks as intrigued as I did when he told me his story. Though in my opinion my story was the diary of a insane nutjob.

“So you were that desperate to talk to me that you chase me around the store in just a pair of black glittery jeans and nothing else?” he giggles, amused. Oh shit, I forgot about that. I try cover my torso up with my arms. Which makes him laugh more. Making me go really red.

“One second.” I order, I start to run back to the cover of the racks of clothes. Looking back on the way to make sure he hasn’t gone. I quickly get to the changing rooms, putting on a red shirt, shoes and picking up my chosen pile of clothes then sprinting back.

 

“Quite a selection you have there” he says, surprised at the large amount of clothes. I place them on the counter.

“Yeah, i’ve always had a thing for extreme clothes, glitter, bright colours my favourite.” I explain

“I’m a big fan of leopard print.” he says pointing to his leopard print jeans. I didn’t think anyone could make leopard print look good. But he really pulls it off.

“What’s your name? Is it human or alien?” I ask, realising that we do not yet know each other’s names.

“It’s both alien and human, the alien version is Domahhest and that translates to Dominic as the human version. But my friends just call me Dom for short.” he explains.

“I’m Matthew, but you can call me Matt if you want.”

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New chapters! :D

“So what do you do, now that everyone is y’know gone?” Dom asks as he follows me out of the shop.  
“Not much really.” I sigh, disapproving of my chosen itinerary of my life. I put my bags of shopping in the boot of the car and go sit in the driver's seat. I turn the key and rev the motor a few times. That sound really is heavenly. I hear a tap at the passenger window, I open it and Dom sticks his head through.  
“Could I come with you? I have nowhere to go until my Dad picks me up next week.” he asks timidly. How the heck did I almost forget he was there?  
“Yeah, of course, jump in.” I say with an inviting smile.  
“Thank you so much, I can’t cope with nobody to talk to for a day, let alone a whole week!” he chuckles to himself as his sits in the passenger seat.

I wonder how many times he had visited this city and I somehow managed to not notice him. I mean he is literally the thing I have had my heart set on seeing since I saw space for the first time. And now he is sitting in my dream car admiring the leather seats of it. In an hour my mind has exploded (not literally) so many times at what he has had to say and what he does. It’s amazing.

Who would have thought an alien-human hybrid would look so great as well. On the internet I have only seen pictures of really deformed ones. But those people didn’t know what they look like. Hell, nobody ever really knew what an alien really looks like. Nor do I. I wonder if all the hybrids are as perfect as Dom. From what I imagine, you couldn’t hope for a better combination of features.  
“So where are we going?” he interrupts my thoughts.  
“Anywhere you want, but I want to go back to my house first.” I say changing gear and pulling away from the curb where my car is parked.

Soon we are back at my house and I stand in my room, placing my newly bought clothes in my wardrobe. I left Dom in the sitting room, so he can watch some tv while he waits. I find myself thinking about him loads since I first saw him. I return back to where I left him. He is next to the tv playing about with the connection leads behind it.  
“What the hell are you doing!?” I say loudly, making him jump and the tv fall off of the cabinet onto the floor, smashing. I mentally face palm as he tries to fix the tv, muttering an apology. He fiddles around with the broken glass of the tv, trying to put them back into the screen.  
“Dom, you can’t fix it.” I point out.  
“No, I broke it, I need to fix it for you.”  
“Why do you need to fix it for me? I can go get a bigger and better one.”  
“Why are you not mad at me? The others get angry at me all the time and that m-means…” he starts to stutter and tear up.  
“That means?” I push, sitting beside him. Taking the sharp glass out of his hands.  
“Punishment.” he sobs, putting his head in his hands.  
“Why do they punish you?” I ask softly.  
“Because I’m a disgrace.”


	6. Chapter 5

Eventually I got Dom to calm down. He got really shaken up, worrying if I would punish him. Why would anyone want to do that to him? Maybe because he is half human? Most probably. We now sit on my sofa with a cup of hot chocolate each. It looks like he is in pain. Remembering things.  
“Dom?” I ask.  
“Yeah.”  
“Why do they call you a disgrace?”  
“Because each one of us has to contribute to some type of job on the ship, I translate documents from your world to look for clues to where our lost possession could be. Turns out that none of the documents have any real information. Every time I fail in finding some type of clue to finding it, they punish me. They say I am the reason that they will never find it. I am the curse aboard the ship because my mother was human.” he explains.  
“If you found this thing that you lost, would it be a way of redeeming yourself?” I suggest.  
“I suppose that would be the only way.” he says doubtfully.  
“I could help you.”  
“Why would you want to help me? I’m a total fuck up excuse for an alien and we only met 3 hours ago. Plus we could have to travel to distant planets, it’s dangerous!” he exclaims.  
“I want to help you because there is nothing else left for me here. I don’t care about the danger. Throughout the last 3 hours you have proved to be the most interesting and nicest person I have ever met. You are special and you don’t deserve to be punished on your ship.” I say truthfully.  
“Other than my parents, no one has ever been as nice to me as you.” he says disbelieving.

As the afternoon continued, we stayed in my house telling the other stories about what we had experienced in our different worlds. I told him about events at work, what they were planning. He believed every word I said. He didn’t think I was insane. Then he told me about his life on the ship. What the others were like, where they had travelled. Dom had travelled around space in the ship, every planet I had seen through my telescope, he had visited. I was more amazed than jealous when he spoke of the places. He said he wasn’t really interested in travelling, he’d prefer to settle on one planet and ‘actually achieve something.’ Rather than spending his life aboard a ship filled with those who hate him, never getting any closer to finding the item that was lost. Which I still have no idea what that ‘item’ is.

Soon it became dark outside and the street lamps dimly lit the outdoors. I take Dom out for a walk and we end up sat on a bench, directed at the colourful lights of what was the over popular London. I won’t last long on earth by myself. I think. With all the animals gone, food going out of date, no one to check to see if purified water is safe. I could be stranded here destined for a slow death within months, weeks even!  
“What are you thinking about?” Dom asks, nudging my arm. Interrupting my paranoid thoughts from where he sits beside me on the bench.  
“How long I will last here by myself.”  
“You won’t be by yourself.” he says.  
“What?” I ask.  
“You can come with me.” He explains hopefully.  
“Really?!” I exclaim happily.  
“Then we can go look for the item like you suggested.” he smiles. WITHIN A WEEK I AM GOING TO GO ON AN ALIEN SPACESHIP WITH THE MOST HANDSOME GUY WHO HAPPENS TO BE AN ALIEN-HUMAN HYBRID AND WE ARE GOING TO TRAVEL THROUGH SPACE AND VISIT ALL THOSE PLANETS I SEE THROUGH MY TELESCOPE! I think over-excitedly. In reaction to my thoughts I instantly fling my arms around him, saying as many happy ‘thank yous’ as I can.


	7. Chapter 6

We returned back to my house and settled on listening to some vinyl records from my collection. It seems that he has similar taste in music to me. What are the odds?! Though it is almost 11pm I make my favourite pasta dish for my new friend. I scurry around in the kitchen making sure that I include the best ingredients. Until, I hear Dom talking to someone. So out of curiosity I sneak to the door of the living room. I see him holding some type of device (probably something like a phone?) For some reason I can’t make out what he is saying, so I move further into the room, hiding behind one of my cabinets. All I hear is a bunch of jibber-jabber, similar to myself when I rant about something. Then it hits me *bam* he is not speaking any of the languages from earth. So he must be talking to someone on his ship! I wonder what they are talking about. I carry on listening, then I hear him say my name and look over to the doorway where I was stood a minute ago. It is now that I wonder what he is telling them about me and why he keeps looking over his shoulder at where he thinks I am cooking. His tone changes like someone’s would when ending a call, so I sneak out of the door and back to the kitchen when he’s not looking.

I continue to cook the pasta and soon I serve it up with the sauce I made. I then return to the living room with our plates.

“That smells great!” he exclaims as I hand him his plate.

“Thanks, it has been my favourite meal since I was a kid. My mum taught me how to cook it, with her secret ingredient that she only added when she cooked it for me.” I say smiling at the memory.

“It should taste great too then.” he says digging his fork into some of the pasta shells. I hum in agreement and start to eat my pasta.

We exchanged small talk whilst eating our late night meal. Then I finished and decided to ask him about the phone call.

“I heard you talking while I was in the kitchen.” I say, not wanting to imply that I trying to eavesdrop.

“Yeah, I was going along with those songs on that record. You have a great taste in music by the way.”

“Nah, I know the lyrics to those songs inside out. It sounded like you were talking with someone.” I push calmly.

“Oh, you heard that?” he asks confused.

“Yeah, i’m not as deaf as most humans were.”

“Well, it was just a call from my father checking up on me. He didn’t take the news about my mum well.” he says sadly. “But I told him about you and asked if you could come with me. He said that he can’t say no, but the others won’t be happy if they find another human on the ship. They gave him a big enough warning last time. So we are gonna have to keep you secret until we can go search the galaxy together.” he explains. That last part sounded romantic, funny. I smile and thank him again for letting me come with him. To which he responds:

“Don’t worry about it, there is no other person I would rather take with me.” with a charming smile. I had to grab the plates and retreat to the kitchen to hide away my blush.

 


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning I wake up to a loud noise of something smashing in the kitchen. I think to get up and see what it is, but instead I pull my duvet over my head and try to get more sleep. Until I hear a quiet knock on my door a few minutes later.

“Matt are you awake?” I grunt in response. I hear him open the door and walk in. “I made you breakfast.” I peek over my duvet to see him pointing to the kitchen.

“Why?” I ask.

“Because you have been the nicest anyone has ever been to me, and I need to thank you for that.” he says smiling, walking out of my door and closing it. That’s sweet. I smile and get out of bed, not bothering to put on a shirt and follow him to the kitchen. He stands there putting the food that he has made onto 2 plates. I laugh when I see that he is wearing the pajamas that I left him last night. They are quite baggy on me but on him the t shirt, is really tight!

“What’s so funny?” he asks as I walk over to him.

“You didn’t have to wear that t-shirt, it’s a bit.. tight.” I giggle, patting his chest.

“Are you suggesting that I should have slept in your house with my top off?” he asks slightly confused.

“You could have done that or come ask me for a bigger one.” I explain.

“Oh okay… I made pancakes.” he hands me a plate with some pancakes covered in syrup. They look more tasty than any I have made before. A few minutes later I find out that they taste just as nice as they look.

“So what do you want to do today?” I ask between mouthfulls of pancake.

“Well we will need to get some supplies of food for you and whatever else you wa-” Dom explains until his phone device thing starts ringing. He stares at it, as if trying to make it stop.

“You gonna answer that?” I ask curiously. He shakes his head. “It might be your dad.” I say. He looks at me with his brows furrowed, before picking up the phone.

“Hello.” he says shortly to the caller. “Yes, hello father. It is me. I’m talking in English because Matt is here, and it would seem rude otherwise.” he huffs. “No, father. Nope. Please, I don’t want you to embarrass me. Fine I see your point.” his tone changes as he pulls the phone away from his ear.

“He wants to go on speakerphone so he can talk to you.” Dom says to me “Is that okay? He can understand and speak fluent English.”

“Um, yeah that’s fine.” I say, nervous of what the alien across the line would think of me. He clicks a button on his phone thing.

“You are on speaker now father.” Dom says looking slightly annoyed.

“Thank you Dom. Hello Matt.” his father greets.

“Hello.” I say trying to act confidently.

“So, what is your relationship with my son?” he asks. I look over at Dom awkwardly. What type of question is that?

“Erm, just friends. He came into Topshop when I wa-”

“Yes he has told me that.” he cuts me off. Rude. “I’d like to know some things about you, before I risk my dignity on this ship, by letting you aboard and so you can fly around with my son.” he says. That’s understandable.

“What do you want to know?” I ask. He asks me a bunch of really weird and irrelevant questions, but I answer them anyway. Soon Dom ends his father’s interrogation with me and ends the call. His father said that he would come to pick us up to go to their spaceship tomorrow! I feel like I am in some sort of dream. I hope that I don’t mess things up for Dom.

I look over at Dom, he has his head in his hand and he looks really sad. I get up and sit next to him.

“Are you okay?” I ask, wondering if I should put an arm round him for comfort.

“No, not really.” He replys, looking away from me.

“Why. What’s up?”

“I’m terrified to go back up there with you. You would be risking your life.” He says in a depressed tone.

“I’m risking my life staying here. Plus I have you to keep me hidden, right?” I say trying to make him more positive about the idea.

“Yeah of course. But what if they catch you?!” he exclaims “They won’t take any more excuses from my father. They will torture you and kill you! I have seen their torture methods, they are ruthless!” I put my arm around him.

“It will be fine.” I say reassuringly, even though I don’t think I fancy being tortured anytime soon.

“Will it really?” he says doubtfully. He turns his head to look at me, I can see he is on the verge of crying. His black eyes, glimmering under the tears.

“I-I’m not sure.” I stutter at how worried he looks. The fact that he is worried for me… I don’t know how to react. “But, hopefully we will get through this.”

“I hope so too.” he sniffles and places his hand on mine. There must be something I can do to make him a little happier.

“Do you want a hug?” I ask warily, he nods his head and lets himself fall into my arms.

We sit there for a while, in a kinda awkward position but it's okay. He has his head on my shoulder and I am trying to stretch my arms to go around him.

“Do you want me to move?” He asks sensing my uncomfortableness.

“Possibly to a more comfortable position if that is ok.” I say. He sits up.

“Lay down.” He tells me.

“Wait, what?” I ask confused.

“Lay down on your back, on the sofa.” He tells me again. I hesitantly do as he says. Next thing I know, he is laid beside me with his arms around my chest and his head buried in my neck.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have actually started having ideas for this again! More chapters!... well only 2...  
> Enjoy! :)

I wake up to my last morning on earth hearing the not so sweet sound of Dom singing in the shower. I smile at first but then realise that I will most likely never set foot in my home again. And I will have to leave my beloved car! Maybe one day I could come back for it? 

I cuddle up in my duvet, shielding myself from the cold air in my room. Last night we went out and got some food and things that I would need. Then we came back home and watched a movie. I was surprised when he moved along the sofa and cuddled up to me. We stayed like that throughout the movie and I must have fallen asleep at some point, because I woke up in my bed this morning. Which means he must have carried me in here? 

 

I hear the water stop running in the shower and I decide to get up and make breakfast. A full English breakfast would be nice as I'm not sure if I will ever eat one again. So I begin to cook. 

“Morning!” I say as I hear footsteps coming towards the kitchen. 

“Good Morning” a voice that isn't Dom’s speaks. I turn around curiously to see this person that has broken into my house. It's a real life alien… I contain myself from squealing after seeing it. 

“Are you Dom’s father?” I ask. Hoping it isn't a different alien who is going to kill me. 

“Nope” the alien walks over to me. It stands a head height taller than me. “Where is Dom? I swear if you have hurt or done anything to him I will-” the alien starts threatening me. But stops when he hears Dom. 

“Chris! Hey, what are you doing here?” He walks over to us. Chris takes a step back from me and greets Dom with a hug. 

“I'm here to take you up to the ship. Y’know because your dad can't leave the ship.” He explains. 

“Oh yes I forgot about that.” He sighs “Anyway, Chris this is Matt. He survived the attack that killed all life on Earth.” 

“How?” Chris asks disbelieving. 

“Because he is very intelligent and I believe one of the most amazing men to walk the earth” he smiles at me. I feel my face tinge red at the compliment. Does he really think I am ‘that’ amazing?

“Matt, this is Chris. He has been my friend since I was a kid. He is one of the best in the fleet at hand to hand combat.” 

“That's pretty impressive.” I say. They both nod their heads.

“Hey Matt fix me and Dom up some breakfast like that. Dom, come with me, I need to talk with you.” Chris orders me and walks into my living room. Are all aliens this rude? Dom rolls his eyes and mouths ‘sorry’ before following Chris. I mutter to myself while I cook, but when I am nearly finished I hear Dom shouting ‘Bullshit!’ from the other room. I get curious, turn off the heat and go stand near the door to the room.

“Dom, seriously can you not feel the power around here, every time you are near him!” Chris exclaims in a harsh whisper.

“I can feel it. I just don’t see how he could be ‘it’.” Dom sighs. “I thought the power that I feel, was something else.”

“You thought it was a connection!” Chris exclaims again. “You know those are super rare even amongst alien to alien relationships.” Relationships, what?

“I never said a romantic connection.” Dom says

“Don’t lie Dom. I’ve seen the way you look at him. And he looks at you like you are some type of god!” 

“Ok, maybe I did think it was a connection like that.” Dom sighs.

“Well that just makes things more complicated! You have strong feelings for this human, and he could be the thing that we have been looking for, for thousands of years!” 

I decide to grab the plates of breakfast and walk straight into the room, whilst they are still taking. As expected they both went silent. I hand them their plates and they mutter a ‘thank you’ each. I sit across from them and eat. Dom keeps looking up at me with a really guilty face.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have confused myself with what I am trying to explain in this chapter. So don't worry if you have no idea what is going on XD

“So what were you talking about?” I ask

“Why do you want to know?” Chris counters.

“Because you both went dead silent when I walked in, and Dom has the most guilty face I have ever seen.” I explain. They look at each other, Dom nods at Chris. Chris huffs and begins talking.

“Ok, i’m gonna give you a brief summary. Dom has strong feeling towards you, so strong that he thought you both had a connection with each other, these are super rare and only happen about once in a generation. This connection is only usually between 2 aliens, but there are tales from when the humans were first found on earth, an alien officer went down to investigate. And she met a guy. It is said that she described his presence as a strong power, that she could feel physically in the air around her. This is similar to what aliens feel in a connection. But the difference is, that this power only lasts for under 2 hours before it wears out. Whereas the power she could feel, went on endlessly when she was near him.” Chris explains

“This is the same as what I feel with you. But Chris can also feel this power radiating off of you.” Dom continues.

“And I don’t love you. No offence.” Chris chips in.

“Exactly. We can both feel this power, but it can’t be a connection. So we were recalling what we were told about the ‘thing’ that we lost. They never told us what to look for, they didn’t know themselves what on earth everyone is looking for. We were only told that when we are near it, we would feel a strong everlasting power.” 

“Which made us think. That maybe the man that the officer had a ‘connection’ with was actually bearer of the power. (Which could prove that connections between human and alien can’t happen.) And that they are your ancestors.” Chris suggests.

“Also to make things more complicated, if this is true, you have alien DNA in you. And when I was outside Topshop I could feel the power coming from inside the shop. But when I stepped inside and saw you, the power became more intense and lasted little more than an hour. Before it returned to what I could feel outside of the shop.”

“So we were thinking could the alien part of you also have felt this connection?” Chris asks me. I recall the moment when I first met Dom, the moment I first saw his alien eyes. I did have strong feelings that lasted a while, I just didn’t think anything of it.

I nod my head.

“This is so messed up… You are the descendant of the first supposed connection between human and alien, which the human was the bearer of the power that somehow got into him. Now you are the only human left, who has the power of what we are looking for, therefore most likely the only thing in the universe holding what we need. And you and Dom have a connection on top of all that!” I don't say anything, I just sit in silence. This is too much information. So me and Dom won't get to travel around the universe? Wait, when I get on the ship will they know I am the ‘thing’? What will they do to me if they find out? My face pales, worrying. 

“Matt, are you ok?” Dom asks getting up and sitting beside me. 

“Not really. What do your people want with the me?” I ask. 

“We have no idea. It's like a government secret, no one knows other than them.” Dom tells me. 

“I guess the only thing to do is try find out, who you are and why our species can feel this power near you.” Chris suggests. 

“Yes I agree. Go pack your bag and meet us outside your house.” Dom orders me. I nod and go to my room. First I get changed into some clothes. Then I pack a rucksack with clothes, food, water and a few things that I can't bear to leave behind. 


End file.
